Amor ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —Tienes que entender, el hombre es el que manda en la casa —Sí amor, lo que tú digas —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. —Mikoto y Fugaku.


Este es un fic de la fabulosa, grandiosa, bellísima y mejor personaje femenino de Naruto: ¡Uchiha Mikoto! Esta mujer es todo un amor.

**Advertencias:** One Shot. Veremos a Mikoto en acción xD

**Summary:**_ El hombre es el que manda en la casa… 'Si amor, lo que tú digas' dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

* * *

**Amor… ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?**

**MikotoxFugaku**

La mujer ahora formo una sonrisa mientras empezaba ha arrullar al niño que, tan solo unas horas atrás, aya estado dentro de su cuerpo alimentándose de ella, jugo un poco mientras el pequeño de cabello negro agarraba uno de sus dedos con toda su pequeña manita. _Pequeño_. Pensó con una bella sonrisa.

El hombre de severa mirada esta vez se relajo un poco mientras veía a su mujer en la cama sosteniendo a lo que ahora de seguro sería, un nuevo genio en la familia Uchiha. Él es el dirigente de todo el Clan, clan justamente reconocido por sus técnicas y la calidad de ninjas que dejaba y entrenaba para Konoha. Sí, Uchiha Fugaku era un hombre reconocido y respetado por todos los lados.

Era uno de esos pocos hombres que había en el lugar.

-Mira Itachi, tu hermanito –comunicó la madre con una sonrisa un poco agotada por todo el esfuerzo de traer al mundo al niño que estaba justo en sus brazos, el niño arqueo una mueca un poco disgustado pues no veía muy bien que se diga, cuando vio eso alzo la mirada.

-¿Eso salió de tu estómago? –preguntó para después Mikoto quedar pensando un poco y sonreír.

-Si mi amor, es tu hermanito ¿Te gusta?

-Uhmm… -pensó un poco –esta mudo.

-Después hablara –aseguró.

-¿Camina?

-Todavía no –contestó haciendo que Itachi levantara una ceja ¡Aparte de mudo, aguado! -amor… ¿Qué nombre le ponemos? –Mikoto vio una vez más a su niño, estaba segura que este sí sacó sus facciones, no le gustaba tanto esas ojeras que tenía su esposo, suerte que a su hijo mayor le quedaban muy bien.

-Ya he estado pensando en el nombre –aseguró mientras sus manos estaban guardadas en el tradicional yutaka con el emblema del clan atrás –Yoshino –dijo al fin.

La mujer al parecer arqueo una ceja no tan convencida, y ante el gesto duro de su esposo asegurando que así se iba a quedar; ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón le queda bien –dijo al fin con una sonrisa –vas a tener el nombre del primer novio que tuve en la Academia – sonrió y en ese momento todos los sensores de Fugaku se encendieron.

-¿Perdón?

-Así es –aseguró ella -¿No te acuerdas de él? –el mayor trató de hacer memoria pero nadie se le cruzó a la cabeza- bueno, te llamarás igual a él, que felicidad abrazo más a su hijo mientras este balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían.

-Eh… pensándolo bien, ese nombre no me gusta, es muy común –aseguró el mayor mientras de repente empezó a toser – le pondremos Keita.

-¿El nombre de mi padre?

-Tu padre no se llama así –dijo ya levantando una ceja.

-Amor, su segundo nombre, es raro pero él tenía dos –sonrió –te llamarás igual que tu abuelo.

-Sabes que… ese tampoco me gustó –joder, prefería ponerle el primer nombre antes que lleve el del veterano que tan imposible le hizo la existencia, por que si podría lo desenterraría y golpearía ahí mismo.

-Ya se, pongámosle Sasuke –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Pero Fugaku, ese nombre te gustaba.

-¿En serio? –dijo dudoso ante los comentarios de su mujer -¿Desde cuando me gustaba?

-Sí tú mismo me lo comentaste diciendo que un amigo tuyo se llamaba así, el cual, en una de las misiones dio su vida por el equipo –comentó afligida mientras ponía un rostro triste -¡Cómo puedes olvidarlo! –le reclamó.

-Claro que no me he olvidado –se defendió ante su mujer por su falta de memoria -¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme algo así? –frunció el ceño ante la poca confianza de su esposa.

Mikoto sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hijo.

-Te llamarás Sasuke –dijo con alegría mientras arrullaba al niño. Fugaku se rascó la barbilla ante el extraño nombre, que tanto le gustaba, según su esposa -amor… pero a mí me gusta un nombre…

-Mikoto, ya se quedará con ese –dijo con seguridad el líder del clan más fuertes de Konoha, él era un hombre y tenía que dar su opinión a valer sin que nadie interfiera, Mikoto al parecer suspiró.

-Tienes que entender, el hombre es el que manda en la casa.

-Sí amor, lo que tú digas –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía arrullando a su niño.

Itachi vio toda la conversación de sus padres y al final hizo una mueca extraña ante lo tonto que podía ser su padre ¿¡Qué no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su madre!? Definitivamente… su padre era un idiota.

Fugaku solo se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba que había tomado una buena decisión, Mikoto sonrió triunfante, después de todo… así fue como eligió el nombre de Itachi. No dejaría que su esposo colocara los nombres y mientras este creyera que había sido él… no importaba.

Ese era un buen día y Mikoto lo sabía.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:

¿Les gustó? Hehe, perdón por los nombres del comienzo, ni idea de cuales podía poner y esos me salieron de repente. Bueno, si algún hombre lee esto tienen que saber que es verdad, el hombre es la cabeza de la casa, pero… la mujer es el cuello xD y si el cuello no se mueve la cabeza tampoco… xD!! Jajaja. Así que ya saben.

Kami ¡Como adoro a Mikoto! n0n

Sayo!! Y muchas gracias a los que leyeron n.n.


End file.
